


To Choose Different

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [5]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	To Choose Different

In the privacy of her bedroom, Allison, lay awake, staring up at the dark ceiling above her, and thought about it. 

She had truly loved both Nathan and Jack equally. She had enjoyed them taking the time to chase her, it makes her wanted by two men that she knew would love her if she gave them the chance. Well, a second chance where Nathan was concerned considering that they had once been married to each other previously.

But eventually the chase had become annoying and it drew her focus away from her work. Away from her son. As a single mother and the current head of GD, she couldn’t allow that to keep happening.

A choice has to be made.

Touching her lips gently, Allison remembers the kiss that she and Jo had had, when they had been compromised in a room together and compromised by an experimental pathogen. She hadn’t expected to enjoy kissing another woman, much less Jo Lupo. Allison recalled how the warm, softness of Jo’s lips against her lips. It had been breathtaking and enjoyable.

She had also liked the way that Jo’s felt molded to hers.

But she had even wondered if Jo had as well.

So she talked with Nathan and Jack, thanked them for making her wanted by them, but gently encouraged them with a smirk to instead chase each other and chose Jo.

Sighing softly, she turns onto her side and stares at the little picture of her friends that she keeps at her bedside. It is a picture of her, Jo, Nathan, Kevin, Zoe, and Jack at some event. She smiles softly and gently traces Jo’s figure with her pointer finger and her eyes.

Yes. She has made her choice.

She just needs to tell Jo first.


End file.
